User talk:Sulfur/Archive2018
For older discussions, see the 2006 archives, the 2007 archives, the 2008 archives, the 2009 archives, the 2010 archives, the 2011 archives, the 2012 archives, the 2013 archives, the 2014 archives, the 2015 archives, the 2016 archives, or the 2017 archives. ---- Cobalt bomb I have a question. Would it be appropriate to delete the note on Cobalt bomb? I ask because the person that created it assumes that the ounce is a unit of weight or mass instead of a unit of volume (common misunderstanding). Additionally, a sub kiloton cobalt bomb does not make sense as a cobalt bomb or salted nuke usually refers to high yield warhead, typically a fission-initiated fusion bomb that has Cobalt-59 added to it in order to absorb extra neutrons and turn into the radioactive Cobalt-60 with the end goal being to spread more radiation. Additionally, the explosion was significantly larger than 1.22 megatons of trinitrotoluene. This further supports the idea that the 'one ounce' was a unit of volume instead of weight and that the antimatter was stored at an extremely high density. In order to achieve approximate the amount of energy needed to the explosion in a single ounce volume of antimatter, the antimatter would need a density of approximately 1.49*10^10 g/cm^3. Something which could be achieved with the right anti-element. RedShirt047 (talk) 22:47, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Hi Sulfur, I guess Memory Alpha wants all pics to be a standard size - okay. But is there any way to change the order of the pics? I think #2 should be on top and #1 should be under it. I'm terrible at all this ... so ... can you "make it so"? Whoops! When I asked if the #2 pic on my page (Ian Ray) could be made the #1 pic, I forgot to do the four tildes. Please forgive me ... I am an alien, after all. IanRayKeane (talk) 06:24, January 24, 2018 (UTC) Link formatting Yes. Apologies. -- Compvox (talk) 01:46, January 27, 2018 (UTC) The Orville Page Hello! I'm a Bureaucrat from the Orville Wiki and noticed you've recently created a page on the series here! It looks good, but I do wonder if we could possibly add a link to our own Wiki on the page's bibliography. There's one for Wikipedia and one for IMDb, and it only make sense as The Orville and the Star Trek franchise are appealing to the same demographic we might both mutually benefit from some interconnectivity. I thought it would be appropriate to touch base with you first before taking any action. Blizzard1289 (talk) 02:12, January 31, 2018 (UTC) :I've gone and added the link. Though all of the new material you added to the page needs a citation. Where's that from? Is there an article out there on the web that can be linked to, etc? -- sulfur (talk) 02:47, January 31, 2018 (UTC) ::Right, sometimes I get confused with the reference coding. Sorry about that. This covers most of the bases about MacFarlane's inspiration and creative process for the series. If you need something for when the series first got announced in 2016 here should cover it. Washington, D.C. article. I left a message on its talk page, but I feel that Washington, D.C. is the spelling that should be used as it is the name of a location and should have the correct spelling and the spelling that it has in real life. USS is spelled as such in both real life and in the Star Trek franchise, so it makes sense to keep that spelling. I just feel that as an article on a Wiki, or Wikia, it makes sense to spell it the way it is spelled in reality. Roger Murtaugh (talk) 14:15, February 24, 2018 (UTC) :"USS" is spelled as "U.S.S." consistently in real life, and in the Star Trek franchise. We've chosen to remove the periods on such things for simplicity. The "D.C." will (should) still redirect to the correct location, but our style choice has been to simplify and remove those periods for ease of use. -- sulfur (talk) 15:01, February 24, 2018 (UTC) ::I'm aware of that, but in reality, both versions of USS are used. I don't think I've ever seen Washington, D.C. spelled as it is here anywhere else. Also, if that is the case, then why is J.J. Abrams spelled with periods? Roger Murtaugh (talk) 15:11, February 24, 2018 (UTC) Please help I'm having a problem wit . He is attacking and threatening me. I understand wikis have differences of opinion, but he is taking it to the next level and abusing his position as admin. Can you help? :First: Please take the time to read through the documentation that he linked to as relates to spoilers and the MA practices and policies on them. :Second: If you have issue with an article and changes being made/reverted, etc, then please take that to the talk page for said article. Begin there. :Thirdly: I will look into the comments you reference. -- sulfur (talk) 12:47, April 6, 2018 (UTC) About quadrants and species I added the Dokkaran and Drellian species to the Alpha and Beta Quadrant species article, due to the fact that they are known to the Federation in the 2360s. Since at that time the Delta and Gamma quadrants were essentially unexplored and unknown to alpha/beta quadrant people, I think it stands to reason that all references to species before the Bajoran wormhole was opened or before USS Voyager's data on the Delta quadrant was made know, must therefore be species native to the alpha/beta quadrants. Doesn't this make sense? --HibernianPDM (talk) 04:20, April 11, 2018 (UTC) Can I get a response to this? Because there are several more that I wish to add to the page. --HibernianPDM (talk) 09:57, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Spam page Ico good is a spam page, you may want to delete it. I removed the text from the page. Something about bitcoin Recommended Videos test Hey Sulfur, I wanted to give you a quick head's up that I just posted a forum thread about a new feature test here on Memory Alpha. Let me know in that thread if you have any questions. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 19:32, April 23, 2018 (UTC) Japanese MA Hi my name is zach and I have an interest 1 in becoming an admin and 2 I speak japanese and I would like to translate memory alpha into japanese or begin to I am contacting you because you are an admin and I would like permision for this project -- 18:59, June 29, 2018 (UTC)Zach :You should go visit the Japanese Memory Alpha, which can be found here: https://ja.memory-alpha.wikia.com -- sulfur (talk) 19:06, June 29, 2018 (UTC) Rawcliffe Artist Requests Credit for Work Greetings FANDOM, Mark Eliot Schwabe here. I want to introduce myself to you as the artist who made the original sculptings for most of the Star Trek pewter miniatures pictured here: https://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Rawcliffe as well as others and most of Rawcliffe's Star Wars "fleet." I am writing here to ask that I receive credit on FANDOM for my work. I specialized in mechanical objects for Rawcliffe ... space ships, speeders, weapons (key chains) and the like. Two other artists made the figures (Sandra Garrity & Julie Guthrie). As proof of my contribution I offer this https://markeliotschwabe.com/schwabes-star-wars-star-trek-connection/the original sculpting of the Borg Sphere was made in 3 parts to facilitate casting & reproduction. The photo inset shows my hidden signature. If you have one of these at home, you can find my signature on it - you may need magnification. Also, this link shows hidden signature locations on additional Rawcliffe items. I did not sign every piece that I made, and some of my signatures were discovered and removed before pieces went into production (Paramount Pictures and Lucas Film did not permit artists signatures on Rawcliffe product) so you won't find my signature on every Rawcliffe "vehicle", but I made most of them. Thank you for considering my request. ---- Mark Eliot Schwabe Hi Alex I'm the founder of a history-based project launching in education very soon. In addition to actual history, I'd like t include a timeline of Star Trek, past and future and alternate time as well. I think a collaboration would pace your organization into schools and rocket participation rates. My team consists of the Director for humanities in CT, a Director of Technology for a CT school district, and developers with national recognition. I'm a business strategist who worked as a paleontologist for 25 years. Let's talk, George Constance 860-970-2645 Greetings hello ElBlanco, how are you? This is my first time here, I was hoping you can help me with something--CNBA3 (talk) 16:31, July 19, 2018 (UTC) :? -- sulfur (talk) 17:13, July 19, 2018 (UTC) I am working on a wikia of my own which is about crossover battles with fictional/real armies/factions, and I am trying to expand on different areas of media, I have been away from Star Trek universe for a while now and I thought that would be a great place to add army profiles, so I would like assistance with is which armies here are either main or major to the series, and what is their roster? ex. spearmen, swordsmen, archers, etc. https://universeconquest.wikia.com/wiki/Universal_Conquest_Wiki --CNBA3 (talk) 19:55, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Hufstadter effect: reference vs. link I'm not sure how you are thinking about the word "reference" in regard to a link for "Hufstadter effect" on the Argus Array page. A reference is a note of where a piece of information came from, such as an episode title, an official publication, or a display graphic visible on screen. I have no disagreement with you on the need for references, and in fact, I did not attempt to delete the reference (i.e., " display graphic") when I last made an edit. However, you seem to be confusing "reference" and "link." I deleted the link for "Hufstadter effect" because it is unlikely that a definition for the term will ever be created for it at this point. No one in the episode did or said anything related to "Hufstadter effect," and no subsequent story or official Star Trek source ever referenced it. The term will probably never mean anything more than just the two words themselves on screen this one time, and so having an article devoted to it--and a link to that potential article--seems wholly unnecessary. If a future story writer or official source decides to use the term, that would change things, of course. For now, though, just noting the effect on this page without a link but with a reference to the display graphic seems to be sufficient. -- BlueResistance (talk) 04:04, July 22, 2018 (UTC) :I'm not sure that you're getting it. Any reference, we create a link for. Because at some point, someone WILL figure out how to document it. Do you know how many pages on MA were referenced simply on a display graphic once and never again? A surprisingly large number. It may seem wholey unnecessary to you, but that tells me that you're not understanding the goals of MA. -- sulfur (talk) 02:09, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Two questions First, an embarrassing interface question. Is there an easy way to get to a template from an article it's on? Say I'm at Great Domes of Qo'noS, and I see an issue in Template:Qo'noS geography. How do I get to that template? In Monobook that was easy, you'd see all templates linked below the edit window. But since the recent Monobook discontinuation, that's been the one thing I haven't been able to figure out. And doing an advanced search for templates is a bit of a pain in the ass (especially with how bad search is, you can look for the exact name and it won't even come up first). So I'm basically hoping, is there an easier way that I'm overlooking? Secondly, could the redirect Tin Man be deleted? I'd like to move the page Tin Woodman there per this discussion. -- Capricorn (talk) 16:51, July 27, 2018 (UTC) :To the first, when you're editing, look on the right bar and look for "Show list of used templates". Click that, the popup window will have a link to the template, and voila. :To the second, I'll take a peek at that this evening and sort that out. -- sulfur (talk) 22:03, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Thanks, that will help a lot! And there's no hurry on the Tin Man, I won't be able to make the move in the next 24 hours anyway. -- Capricorn (talk) 03:18, July 28, 2018 (UTC) Template:IMDb-link Hello, I was thinking of editing this template. Currently when used, it would have the link but also have an arrow point out. Lets take John Loprieno for example./ In the External Links for IMDb, an arrow pointing out. I was planning to change it so that it would not have the arrow, basically plain links. This would involved addition of to the template. It would be similar to the Wikipedia link, without the arrows. Let me know if it is alright. — MechQueste talk 20:11, August 8, 2018 (UTC) Licensing Hi, I have never checked my talk page and the site has given me no notification of any postings on there. That was why I wasn't able to follow your directions on reading the licensing policy. I apologize for the inconvenience. I will reupload the photo with proper citations. Feel free to delete the old one. -Gdeblois19